Goodbye My Lover
by iheartsunshine
Summary: A bunch of ONESHOTS that are based on the song Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt. No, I don't own the song or the Books. HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NEW MOON!
1. he left

**A/N: Hey everybody! Elyse is back! This time, not writing a silly little pointless story. But one that has meaning... kinda. This one is about how I'm feeling right now... kinda sad huh? **

**Disclaimer: This is Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, I'm just playing in it.**

**Note It's pretty likely that this is going to have spelling and grammer errors in it, because the computer that I'm writing on doesn't have word. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He turned around. He couldn't do it. He loved her too much. She was his love, his life, she completed him. He couldn't live without her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.**_

He tried to leave. It was hard for him but he did it. He couldn't bear it to see her; standing there, without him, crying. It was the hardest thing he had done in his 105 years of existence.

**_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._**

He got in his car and started driving off. While he was driving he thought of all the memories he had with her. Especially right now, the ones that were in his car. He stoped his car; realizing it. He looked over to the passenger's seat that once had held his love, his life; but was now empty.

**_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._**

He sat there for an hour. Finally moving when the cars behind him got fed up. He ignored the constant ringing of his cell phone and once again, drove off, not knowing where he was going. _  
_  
**_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._**

He finally reached his destination. He was all the way there. He was at the spot that he had first taken her, told her all of his secrets... but that's when he realized it. He turned around and ran back. He couldn't do it. He loved her too much. She was his love, his life, she completed him. He couldn't live without her.

**_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._**

He was back. Back to the place where he thought he would never return. Deep down inside of him, he knew that was a promise that he wouldn't keep. That he _couldn't _keep. He climbed up the back wall and into her bedroom. She was still standing there; where she was two hours ago when he left. He couldn't believed that he caused her so much pain. The one thing he swore to protect her from. He walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms. Gently whispering into her hair, promising that he would never leave again.

**A/N: Review**


	2. she left

**A/N: Hey Everybody! I'm glad that you all liked the first chapter. This one has nothing to do with it, it's just that I still have this song stuck in my head and I decided I would add another part, but in Bella's POV! I really hope you like them. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm still playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox, and I don't own the song Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt. (Gosh! Those two are geniuses! How in the world do they come up with this amazing stuff?)**

I had done it. I had broken up with the one the one person that she loved; the one person that loved her more than life too. It had been tough, and it still was. I was barely making it through the day. The only thing that was pulling me through was Jessica, Angela and Mike's overenthusiastic support. Angela had actually seemed like she had cared, Mike and Jessica had just seemed glad that I had broken up with him. I would try to act like nothing had happened during school, like I had never met him, but it didn't' work. I always felt hollow. And during the night, it was it's worst. I could never sleep; I ended up taking meds to get me to sleep more than I should have. Charlie even had to take me to the hospital. That was the first time that I had seen Edward in days…

But I couldn't live on the past. I had to live on the present. Live my life, day by day. And that's how I ended up here, at Forks High school's Gym. Mike, (who was hitting on me now more than ever) and Jessica had dragged me here. Angela couldn't come because she had a recital that she had to go to tonight. As I looked around at all of the people there, my eyes stopped, in the back left corner of the room. All of the Cullens were sitting there. Well all except for Edward. I blushed when Rosalie saw me and turned away. Coach Clapp then walked up onto the stage that they had built for this occasion and then introduced everybody.

The show went by in a blur. I was taken out of my trance when the last person walked up onstage. It was Edward. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He stared at me too, his eyes smoldering. We stared at each other for who knows how long. But eventually, the music started playing.

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**

**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**

**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**

**Took your soul out into the night.**

**It may be over but it won't stop there,**

**I am here for you if you'd only care.**

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**

**You changed my life and all my goals.**

**And love is blind and that I knew when,**

**My heart was blinded by you.**

**I've kissed your lips and held your hand.**

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**

**I know you well, I know your smell.**

**I've been addicted to you.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

**I am a dreamer but when I wake,**

**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.**

**And as you move on, remember me,**

**Remember us and all we used to be**

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**

**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**

**I'd be the father of your child.**

**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**

**I know your fears and you know mine.**

**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,**

**And I love you; I swear that's true.**

**I cannot live without you.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

**And I still hold your hand in mine.**

**In mine when I'm asleep.**

**And I will bear my soul in time,**

**When I'm kneeling at your feet.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

I couldn't help it; I started crying. I heard Mike coughing and I looked over at him. He looked angry. I tore my eyes off of him and looked back to the stage. Edward was walking off. I got up, ran past the Jessica and Mike, past the Cullens, and out the door. I ran to the bench where Edward and I sat after Prom. My tears turned into sobs and the more that I thought about it, the more I cried. After a while, I felt a jacket being put around me. I looked up and saw those topaz eyes that I had missed so much.

He leaned in, caressing my face and jaw line with his nose.

"Bella…"

"Edward…" I answered

"I… I'm so sorry. I should have listened, I shouldn't of acted like a little kid… I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry…" he went on

"Edward… no, I shouldn't-" I was cut off.

"No Bella! You don't have to apologize for anything. You shouldn't have to… You'll never have anything you need to apologize for me ok?" he assured.

I nodded.

"I love you Bella." He said, still caressing me.

"I love you too." I answered.

"Do you still want me to do it?" he asked.

I nodded. It didn't seem like a time to disrupt his beautiful voice for my now raspy one.

He leaned in, kissed my neck and then sunk his teeth in.

**A/N: Review! **


	3. he made her go

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**

**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**

**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**

I gently picked her up and placed her in her mother's car. She fought and fought to stay, but her mother just wouldn't have it. She demanded that after Charlie's funereal she had to go home.

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**

**Took your soul out into the night.**

**It may be over but it won't stop there,**

**I am here for you if you'd only care.**

But Bella was mad at me, because I didn't fight as much as she did to keep her here. Actually- I didn't fight at all. When her mother said that, I just nodded and continued eating.

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**

**You changed my life and all my goals.**

**And love is blind and that I knew when,**

**My heart was blinded by you.**

I shut the door and walked away. After going about 5 feet, I turned and looked back. Bella was staring at me, her eyes sad and lonely. I hated myself because I knew that I had caused her this pain.

**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**

**I know you well, I know your smell.**

**I've been addicted to you.**

Her mom started the engine. As she started to drive away I had to shut my eyes. I couldn't bear to see the sight. She never looked away from me, I felt weak because I had to.

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

I had to stay strong; I had to stay strong for Bella. She needed me to be strong. But I couldn't, I knew that I would end up leaning on her for her support rather than her leaning on me for my support. How in the world did we end up this way?

**I am a dreamer but when I wake,**

**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.**

**And as you move on, remember me,**

Remember us and all we used to be

But I couldn't lean upon her anyway. She had to move on! Maybe she would find someone else in Jacksonville… probably not but I would hope that she did.

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**

**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**

**I'd be the father of your child.**

**I'd spend a lifetime with you**

I know that I would always remember her, remember the way she would blush, the way my name rolled off her tongue. The way she would get apologize for the completely wrong thing, the way she always fought to be changed…

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**

**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**

**I'd be the father of your child.**

**I'd spend a lifetime with you**

She knew everything about me… all my secrets, all my past. She promised that she would never tell anybody. And this is how I repay her, by making her go somewhere she doesn't.

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

Bella was a person that you would only meet once in a lifetime, and I had let her go. The only person who could ever truly love me, and I had let her go. I CAN'T LET HER GO! I chased off, following the sound of the car, always making sure that I was behind and out of sight. I knew that I would get to keep my Bella.

**And I still hold your hand in mine.**

**In mine when I'm asleep.**

**And I will bear my soul in time,**

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

I had finally reached the airport, sneaking past security to catch up with them.

"Bella!" I cried out. She turned around and looked at me. "Don't go! I can't live without you!" I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Bella! I LOVE YOU!" by now her mother was turned and looking towards me. I raced forward, (at a humanly speed) and dropped to my knee, puling out the ring that I've been keeping in my pocket that I've been meaning to give to her.

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

You have been the one for me.

By now, there were people surrounding us and watching us in shock. "Bella, I love you. Will you marry me?" I asked. The tears that were surrounding her eyes, fell. She was crying, but I still didn't have an answer. "Bella?"

"OF COURSE EDWARD! YES!" she screamed, jumping into my arms. I got up and spun her around. "I'll do it Bella, I'll do it." I said; giving in. "Oh Edward!" she said right before she kissed me fully on the lips.

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

It didn't matter whatever anyone threw my way. As long as I had Bella, I could last eternity.


End file.
